Leaf in Wonderland
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Getting ready for a costume party, Leaf spots a boy running around yelling about him being late. Being curious, Leaf followed the boy and eneded up in a werid place. Will she be able to get out in time? (Alice in Wonderland/Pokemon crossover) Leaf x Green


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND IN ANY SHAPE, WAY OR FORM.**

* * *

Leaf sighed in exhaustion as she pulled the black and white-striped stocking up her leg, finally finishing her outfit. The girl was wearing a light blue, knee-cap length dress with a white frilly apron and black and white stockings underneath. Yes, Leaf was dressed as Alice for the costume party being held by Lyra in New Bark Town, Johto. It's not like the brunette girl had any choice to begin with, instead the host of the party decided that it would be best if she sent them costumes. In all honesty, Leaf was happy she didn't end up with something worse than this and it was more than likely that Green would make fun of her in this outfit. Tying a black ribbon in her hair, in a headband-like fashion, Leaf lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Leaf, honey!" The brunette's mother called out from downstairs. "Are you ready to go?" Leaf continued to stare at the light beige ceiling.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She said, getting up and walking towards her bedroom door. Just as Leaf placed her hand, a loud shout was heard from the streets outside her house.

"Oh my dear goodness! I'm, late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" The person yelled, running towards Route 1. Leaf walked over to her window and opened it, leaning out of the frame slightly.

"Hey, you! Where are you going?!" She called out to the person. The man stopped and turned around, his eyes wide. The man had short blonde hair, wore an orange and white jacket along with a green scarf and black pants.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to talk no time to say 'Hello'! Goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The blonde yelled once again, taking off down the street. Leaf shouted in protest and climbed out the window and jumped down onto the ground with a thud.

"No! Please! Wait, sir!" Leaf yelled, chasing after the blonde boy. The man turned his head around but kept running.

"No, no, no, no, no! My name is Jun! No time for fun! There's no time to say 'Goodbye'! Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The blonde boy shouted, turning around to quickly wave at the brunette before diving into a hole in the ground. Leaf stopped running and crouched beside the hole, trying to regain her breath. She looked into the deep ditch in the ground.

"I wonder what's down there…" Leaf wondered, leaning over it. Taking a deep breath the girl swung her legs over so they dangled in mid-air. Leaf slowly started to lower herself into the ditch, her heart beating at an erratic pace.

"I really shouldn't be doing this but I can't help but wond- Ahhh!" The brunette screamed as her hands slipped and she fell down, unable to stop herself. Leaf could only watch as the light grew smaller and smaller, showing her that she was still falling. Suddenly the bottom of Leaf's dress puffed up, acting as a parachute and slowing her fall down.

"Good thing I was wearing this and not my usual outfit, huh?" She thought to herself as she fell slowly, passing many weirdly lit areas. Leaf finally landed on a black and white, porcelain tiled floor. She looked around the large room, just catching a glimpse of Jun, the blonde boy that she was chasing mere moments before.

"Jun! Wait!" Leaf called out, once again taking chase. Jun turned his head slightly.

"I'm overdue! Goodbye to you! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He yelled, opening a small door and disappearing. Leaf stopped running and looked at the tiny door.

"How on Earth did he manage getting through that?!" She asked, walking over to a glass table. On the table was a small box and small bottle of liquid. Leaf picked up the far too small containers and read each of their labels.

"I wonder why they have such labels…?" Leaf thought to herself as she lifted the small bottle to her mouth and drank it. Suddenly, the brunette started to shrink; becoming the size of a Cleffa. Leaf smirked triumphantly and walked towards the door.

"Now that I'm the right size, I should be able to get through!" She cheered as she stepped onto the black tile in front of the door. A small click was heard as Leaf stepped onto said tile and the ground started to shake.

"Surf!" A familiar voice called out as a large wave started to flood the room, sending Leaf flying through the door and into a large, salty sea. Splashing around desperately, the brunette managed to take a quick look at the vast sea. There was no one else here by the looks of it and the sky was dark and cloudy.

"Feeling a little sad are we?" A soft voice called out, causing Leaf to turn around. The man had green hair, green eyes and wore a slightly scared expression; like he was afraid that if he said the wrong thing, the world would shatter.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Leaf asked the green-haired man, desperately trying to stay afloat. The man smiled sincerely and laughed sadly.

"My name is N and this place, well…" The green-haired man floated over towards Leaf.

"This ocean represents how many tears you have shed in your life. And, from the looks of it, you've cried a lot." N explained, gesturing towards the dark teal sea. Leaf looked down into the water.

"Yeah, it looks like I have." She stated. N looked around worriedly.

"There are many things in this world that you can't change, Leaf. No matter how hard you try. Maybe if you stopped fussing over these matters, your dreams will become your reality." He said, still floating over the water.

"I'll keep that in mind." Leaf smiled. "Now, do you have any idea where land is? I don't think I can swim for much longer." N pointed to the west.

"If you keep swimming that way, you should reach the shores." He explained. Leaf thanked N and started to swim off in that direction.

"And one more thing!" Leaf turned around to face the man again. "If you find White she should be able to help you find whatever you're looking for. She was able to help me so I believe she can help you." The brunette waved goodbye and swam towards the west.

* * *

Leaf crawled onto the shore, extremely tired from the long swim. Looking up, the girl caught Jun running into the forest. Leaf pulled what was left of her energy together and chased the blonde boy.

"Wait! Jun!" She yelled, following him into the forest. The boy stopped at a large house and turned around to face Leaf.

"Oh! Jasmine! Go into the house and get my bag! Get it now, I will not nag!" Jun shouted, tapping his foot impatiently. Leaf nodded, slightly confused, and ran into the white house. She climbed up the large set of stairs, almost tripping over the final step, and entered the room to the left of the hallway. The room was a light yellow colour and had various objects that looked like they were carelessly thrown around the room.

"Where's that bag?" Leaf asked, lifting up various objects in hope to see the small brown bag. An almost taunting chuckle resonated around the room.

"You're never going to find it, Leafy." A familiar voice said teasingly. Leaf growled.

"Just you watch! And how do you know my name? She demanded, now throwing objects that weren't the bag into a pile. Another chuckle filled the room.

"You're so pathetic. I almost feel sad for you, almost." The voice taunted again, this time behind the brunette. Leaf turned around quickly only to catch glimpse of a shadow. The shadow looked normal aside from the fact that it looked like it had the ears and tail of a Persian. Leaf's eyes widened.

"Just what exactly are you?! Why don't you show yourself!" She asked, now feeling the tiniest bit scared. The voice chuckled and threw a small object at the girl.

"I feel sorry for you always plodding behind me- not that I care or anything! Just take it and leave!" Leaf picked up the object and ran out of the room.

"You've made me even later! Are you sure you're not a traitor?! Why were you so late?" Jun demanded, tapping his foot impatiently. Leaf glared at the blonde boy and threw the bag at him.

"There was something weird in your house!" She exclaimed, pointing to the white house.

"You expect me to believe that?! That is no excuse! You are of no more use! Get out, get out, get out! I'm even later now!" Jun yelled, point at the girl accusingly.

"But Jun! It was like a monster or something!" Leaf exclaimed. Jun's face dropped.

"A m-monster?! Oh dear, oh dear me! Hikari! Hikari!" He shouted, turning around to face the dirt road that lead further into the forest. A girl ran out from the forest and stopped in front of Jun.

"What is it now?" She asked, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. The blonde boy pointed to his house, his eyes wide with fear.

"A monster! There's a monster in there! What do we do, Hikari-Kari?!" He asked, grabbing the girl's arm. Hikari sighed heavily.

"It was probably just a shadow. There's no such thing as monsters, Jun." She explained, looking at the house. Jun pointed over to Leaf.

"But Jasmine here saw it! She did, she did, she did!" The blonde shouted. Hikari looked over to Leaf.

"That's not Jasmine." She stated. Jun's face paled. "Oh."

"Anyway, you said you saw this 'monster'?" She asked. Leaf nodded and pointed to the window of the room.

"It was a person but they had the ears and a tail of a Persian's!" Leaf explained. Hikari frowned.

"That no good person is back, is he?" She stated, walking over to the door. Jun ran after the dark-haired girl.

"Don't go in, Hikari-Kari! We have to burn this house down!" He yelled, dragging the girl away from the door. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! No, you idiot! Don't do that!" She yelled. Jun looked at Hikari, a lit match held in one hand and a piece of wood in the other.

"No! It's the only way!" He exclaimed. Hikari ran over to Jun.

"Put the match down, Jun! You'll get hurt!" She said. Jun sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine." He said as he threw the match in the direction of the door, causing the house to burst into flames.

"You idiot!" Hikari yelled. Leaf looked around nervously. Jun laughed mechanically and turned around.

"I've got to leave! It's time to go! I'm already late and moving too slow!" He yelled, running off into the distance. Leaf's eyes widened as she watched the blonde boy retreat into the distance.

"Wait!" She called out. Leaf looked at Hikari.

"I need your help. Can you help me find Jun and a girl called White?" The brunette asked the dark-haired girl. Hikari smiled widely.

"If you're going to look for Jun, I suggest you go to the Rose Garden; Erica should be able to help you finding both of these people." She explained, completely ignoring the burning house. Leaf thanked the girl and, once again, ran off into the distance.

* * *

The brunette looked around the almost completely dark forest worriedly, never having like dark places.

"Rose Garden in here? Yeah right, I don't see anything here." Leaf grumbled, kicking a rock. The same voice from the house chuckled.

"You're going the wrong way, Leafy~" The voice teased. Leaf glared at the darkness.

"Oh really?" She stated, moving forward. Suddenly, as if some was pushing her, Leaf was turned into another direction.

"You wouldn't last a day without me." The voice said. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"You remind of someone." She said. The voice chuckled once again, making Leaf even angrier.

"I do, huh? Why don't you look behind you, Leafy?" The voice asked, once again turning the brunette around in another direction.

"Use Flash!" The voice commanded and in a split second, the forest was bright. Leaf turned around to see a garden of flowers in the distance. Walking towards the garden, Leaf smiled to herself.

"Hello?" She called out. No one answered. Leaf shook her head as the she entered the garden. Flowers of many colours, sizes and species surrounded the girl. A laugh, almost as light as the wind, resonated through the forest.

"What brings you here, dear?" A feminine voice asked, her voice as light as her laugh. Leaf looked around the field of flowers.

"Where are you?" She asked, trying to look for where the voice came from.

"Up here, dear." The voice said again. Leaf looked up to see a black-haired lady wearing a golden kimono with floral patterns on it, sitting in the centre of a red rose.

"Erica?" Leaf asked, shocked. The lady smiled widely and placed a light pink rose next to her.

"Yes, that's me. Why have you come here, Leaf?" Erica asked, tilting her head to side. Leaf smiled up at Erica.

"A lady told me to come see you. She said something about you being able to help me find Jun." She explained. Suddenly a chorus of gasps were heard.

"Is she really looking for that blonde man?" "What about the Ruler of Hearts?" "He will be mad!" "Look at that girl; she doesn't even have any petals!" A group of women shouted, sitting in the centre of different flowers much like Erica.

"Erica. Are you able to come down from there?" Leaf asked the black-haired lady.

"Such informality!" "A disgrace!" "She is not a proper lady!" "You must refer to her as Miss Erica!" The women shouted again, now whispering among themselves. Erica held up a hand gracefully and smiled sweetly. The other women fell silent.

"No, I cannot come down from here; none of us can since we are part of the flowers, a sort of spirit if you would like. And yes, I can help you find Jun; he passed here a little while ago." Erica explained. Leaf silently cheered and look around, unsure of her next move.

"Where did he go?" Leaf asked, tilting her head to the side. Erica held out her hand a bright yellow path revealed itself.

"As long as the light shines in the forest, your path shall be clear, Leaf. Just follow the path." She explained closing her eyes.

"Come here, you." One of the other women demanded. Leaf obliged and walked over to the blue flower. The woman had orange hair and wore a light blue dress.

"Just what type of species are you, ugly flower?" She asked. Leaf scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well, you see…I'm not really a flower-" "A weed! She's a weed!" The orange haired woman shrieked, causing the other flowers to scream.

"A weed!" "Get her out of here!" "The ugly weed cannot stay!" Suddenly, all the light from the forest disappeared and the path started to fade away. Leaf's eyes widened as she ran towards the quickly-fading path.

"No! Don't!" Leaf called out as the path completely disappeared, leaving Leaf a fork in the road. The brunette looked up at the large tree in front of her.

"I guess this isn't so bad…" Leaf said to herself. Once again, the voice started to chuckle.

"What a shame." It said, as if it knew this would happen. Leaf growled.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?! So then why did you send me there in the first place?!" She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The voice chuckled again.

"So that way, when you come running to me for help again, we're even." It said. Leaf glared at the ground.

"Why don't you just show yourself already?!" She yelled, completely fed up with this place. Suddenly, on one of the branches on the tree, a figure started to turn visible. Leaf's eyes widened.

"G-Green?! B-But why do you have Persian ears and a tail?!" She asked, taken aback by the face of her rival. Green smirked.

"Because I do, ugly flower; I think that will be my new nickname for you." He said, watching the brunette. Leaf glared at her rival, shooting daggers into him. Green laughed loudly.

"If you work a bit harder, you're glare will be as scary as the Ruler of Hearts, not." He mocked, jumping down from the tree and swishing his tail like a cat would do when it's annoyed. Leaf sighed heavily and sat down on the spot, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. Green approached the girl and crossed his arms.

"Say it," Green started, his smirk widening. "Say you need my help." Leaf looked up and glared at Green.

"I would rather die." She growled. Green's face dropped and his tail stopped moving.

"Listen, I wasn't asking you. I've already followed you this far and I won't stop until I get an answer." He started, walking around Leaf in a circle.

"I've already helped you enough on my own free will. If it wasn't for me you'd never of been able to have gone through that door, find Jun's bag or find the Rose Garden. I can help you find White and Jun however I will not allow you to mope around like this; I knew you were pathetic but I didn't know that you were this pathetic. Besides, finding that little blonde idiot is the only way for you to get back." Green said, whacking Leaf with his brown tail. Leaf looked at Green who merely laughed at her.

"Fine." Leaf said quietly. Green smirked again.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He asked, holding out a hand to help Leaf up. The female brunette sighed.

"I said 'Fine'. I want you to help me." Leaf repeated, standing up on her own. Green ruffled Leaf's hair in hope of her not seeing the light pink blush that overtook his face.

"Hmmph, glad you see it my way, Leafy." He said, swaying his tail from left right. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"So, Leafy, where do you want to go?" He asked, walking over to his rival's side. Leaf shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I thought you were going to help me." She said, raising an eyebrow. Green put an arm around Leaf's shoulder's and guided her to the right of the tree.

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter which way you go but White is down this way." He said, removing his arm from her shoulders and pushing her further into the forest. Leaf sighed and walked in the direction Green pushed her in.

"And if you need my help again just call for me, Leafy. But don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

"T-thanks." Leaf said with a light blush on her cheeks before running further into the forest. Green smiled and followed the brunette before vanishing again.

* * *

"Clean cup?" A masculine voice asked.

"Nope, not yet." A feminine voice replied. Leaf ran over to where the voices were coming from. When the brunette arrived she saw a boy and a girl with brown hair sitting at a rather long table with plenty of teapots and teacups.

"Hello?" Leaf called out, causing the girl with a high-ponytail to turn around and smile widely.

"Hey there! Who are you?" She asked. "Yeah, who are you?" The boy repeated, looking at Leaf. The brunette smiled.

"I'm Leaf. Are you White?" She asked. The ponytailed-girl nodded.

"Yep! That's me! And this is Black!" White replied, gesturing over to the boy who held a teapot in his hands.

"Why did you come here?" White asked.

"Well I-"

"Sit down before you talk!" Black interrupted, gesturing to the seat next to White. Leaf sighed and sat down. Black poured some tea into a cup and handed it over to Leaf who started to drink the sweet liquid.

"As I was saying, I came here to ask you if you have seen Jun. So have you?" She asked. White nodded.

"We have! He passed by mere moments ago! But…why would you want to go after-"

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down! Move doooown!" Black yelled, throwing the empty cup Leaf was holding away and dragging both her and White two seats down. The three sat down with three more cups of tea in front of them.

"But anyway, Leaf, why would you want to go after a follower of the Ruler of Hearts?" White asked, taking a drink from the cup. Leaf looked down at the table.

"Well, I think he's my only way home since I did follow him into this place." Leaf explained, finishing the tea. Black's eyes widened.

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down! Move doooown!" He yelled again, making everyone move another two seats down.

"So you think he can help you get back?" Black asked, acting calm. Leaf nodded her head and looked away.

"Well, I think so. I mean Green told me that-"

"Wait you know Green?" Black interrupted again. White's face dropped.

"Oh no, he's nothing but trouble Leaf! He'll only get you further into this mess, not out of it!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"The only possible way you can get home is if you organise a meeting with the Ruler of Hearts at the Castle of Hearts but I doubt they'll let you leave." Black explained, standing next to White. Leaf looked up, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"So what you're saying is that he's not helping me?" White and Black nodded completely in sync. "In that case, show me the way to the Castle of Hearts!" Leaf declared, standing up. White and Black smiled and pointed her back the way she came.

"That's the spirit! You need to go to the left of the tree; not the right and then you follow the red path!" White and Black said in sync. Leaf thanked the pair and ran off into the distance.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking through the forest, Leaf decided to take a break and sit down for a while. The forest was still incredibly dark to the point where even your own body was hard to make out. To be honest, Leaf was starting- no, she had lost hope in finding her way home. Even though the girl had travelled around Kanto she wasn't big on travelling long distances in one day.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for me to get home…?" Leaf asked herself, a wave of longing knocking her over; making all of her confidence go down the drain.

"I'm never going to get back home am I?" She asked herself, feeling the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. A familiar chuckle resonated and Green slowly started to come into view again. From what Leaf could see, Green was obviously annoyed; his ears were flat, a scowl was present on his face and his tail was swaying violently.

"Not unless you listen to me." He stated coldly. Leaf stood up and started to walk again, waving her hand dismissively at Green.

"I don't need your help; you'll only get me into more trouble." She said, letting her hand fall back to her side. Green's scowl only got worse as he walked up behind the girl and grabbed the back of the blue dress, effectively pulling her to a halt.

"No I won't, or I'll try not to at least. White and Black lied to you; I don't bring everyone into trouble and I'm not planning on making my rival seem even more pathetic than she really is." Green stated, his voice growing more of an aggressive tone the more he talked. Leaf remained silent; not wanting to give in yet again, all she wanted to do was get home as quick as possible. Green's grip loosened only for a second he faced his rival towards him and grabbed her shoulders, causing even more tears to form in Leaf's eyes.

"Why are you upset? Tell me!" Green demanded, his grip getting tighter.

"…" Leaf remained silent despite the urge to yell at her rival.

"You know what? Fine." Green started, pushing Leaf so that she fell onto the ground.

"If you don't want my help then that's fine, you pathetic idiot." Leaf looked down at the dirt and watched as a few stray tears hit the ground.

"W-Wait." Leaf mumbled, still staring at the dark ground. Green glared daggers at the girl. Taking a deep breath, Leaf looked up at her rival.

"I want…I want to go home…I want you t-to help me." She said, the tears now quickly falling down her face and onto the ground. Green's glare faltered as he watched Leaf.

"…Fine but this is the last time." He said, helping the brunette girl up. Leaf smiled sadly and hugged Green but blushed a bright red.

"Thank you." She said. Green smiled and tried to get the girl off of him.

"Woah, Leafy. I might just be thinking that you're going soft." He said, finally getting the girl off of him. Leaf looked up at Green and smiled.

"Which way?" She asked the spiky-haired brunette. Green smirked and walked over to a tree and opened a small door.

"Through here." He instructed, pointing to the door. Leaf slowly walked into the door.

"Thank you, Green." She thanked the boy. Green vanished into thin air, leaving Leaf on her lonesome.

"Don't mention it." His voice said as Leaf was consumed by darkness.

Leaf shielded her eyes as she exited the tunnel, leaving her in a lush green garden.

* * *

"So this must be the castle's gardens…" Leaf said to herself, looking around the garden. There were knee-length hedges and white red rose bushes.

"Hurry! We must hurry, Janine!" A middle-aged man said, running around with hedge-cutters in his hands. A girl that looked much younger than the man ran behind him with a wheelbarrow.

"Yes, father! Hurry!" She exclaimed. Leaf ran after the pair, confused about the current situation. She stopped when she saw the pair cut down a rose bush and placed it in the wheelbarrow.

"Um, excuse me!" Leaf called out, causing the father and daughter to turn around. They looked stressed out to say the least.

"Oh! Another helper! Come, come!" Janine exclaimed, handing Leaf a pair of cutters. Leaf looked at the middle-aged man.

"Why are you cutting down the roses?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The man spoke with a shaky voice.

"Well, you see, we planted the wrong type of flower and if the ruler knows about this…we'll surely lose our heads! My name's Koga by the way." The man explained, throwing another piece of the rose bush into the wheelbarrow. Suddenly, a blonde man came running out.

"Presenting, his royal highness; Silver!" Jun yelled as a large group of knights appeared. Koga and Janine immediately bowed down and pulled Leaf down with them. A man with bright red hair walked out, along with a pigtailed brunette who ran up to Jun and whispered something in his ear. Jun rolled his eyes.

"…And Lyra." He finished. Lyra giggled and waved to everyone who remained silent. The red-headed man walked over towards Koga, Janine and Leaf.

"Oh! Your majesty! I see you look lovely today!" A man wearing a chef outfit exclaimed, blocking the king's path to Koga, Janine and Leaf. The red-headed man glared at the chef.

"I am not a freaking woman! Off with his head!" Silver hissed, pushing the chef to the side who was escorted out by two knights. Lyra squealed in horror as she ran up to Silver.

"D-Don't you think that was little harsh, Silvy?" She asked, trying to stop the extremely peeved Silver from discovering the wheelbarrow full of roses. However, such a plan didn't work as Silver made his way over to the three .

"Stand up you idiots." He hissed, causing Koga and Janine to shoot up. Leaf stood up slowly, not wanting to upset the red-head. Silver glared at the two and pointed to a rose bush.

"What did I say to you? I don't. Want. Freaking. Roses." He hissed acidly, causing Koga and Janine to flinch.

"Off with their heads." Silver growled, turning towards Leaf. The father and daughter were dragged off before another word could be spoken.

"Who are you?" Silver asked coldly. Leaf could only watch as a familiar face appeared behind Silver.

"…Leaf..." She said, now watching Green who had a smirk that meant nothing good. Silver glared at the girl.

"What are you looking at?" He hissed, looking at the distracted brunette. Leaf pointed behind the king.

"Behind you." She explained. The red-head turned behind him only to just miss the spiky-haired brunette who had disappeared as soon as Leaf spoke up.

"Liar." Silver growled. Lyra squealed.

"I see him too!" She shrieked, pointing behind Leaf. Leaf turned around to faintly see Green behind her, wearing the same smirk as he did behind Silver. Suddenly, Leaf was pushed into the king and knocked him over. Everyone gasped loudly as Leaf immediately got off the king. Silver's face turned as red as his hair.

"Off with her head!" He yelled, chasing after the girl. Leaf started to run into the maze, hoping she could lose them in there. She turned many corners and forks in the road but seemed to be getting nowhere. A chorus of shouts and commands were heard close behind her. Leaf's heart almost stopped beating as she ran into a dead end.

"Crap." She said as she desperately tried to find a way out. Suddenly, Green appeared in front of her.

"This way." He said, his hand stretched out towards her. Leaf took Green's hand and he picked her up bridal style.

* * *

"Leaf! Leaf!" A voice called out, very close to Leaf. The girl opened her eyes to see Green holding her, a worried expression taking over his face.

"Oi! Let me go!" She screamed, thrashing around. Green laughed in relief and shook his head.

"No way, you've made us late for the party." He said. "That's a really stupid outfit by the way." Green gestured to Leaf's outfit; the blue dress and the black and white stockings. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't say much about yours either, Green. You look like a-" The brunette stopped her sentence midway as she realised she wasn't where she was a few moments ago. Without thinking over her actions, Leaf hugged Green tightly.

"I'm back!" She cheered, not letting go of her rival. Green looked down at Leaf with a weird expression.

"What do you mean, Leafy?" He asked, helping the girl down. Leaf shook her head.

"It's nothing…but why were you carrying me?" She asked, holding onto Green's shoulder for support. Green blushed lightly.

"I didn't have a choice. Your mother go me over here when she said you passed out and told me to carry you to the car but it seems you're awake. I bet you tripped over something, you being a ditz and all." He explained, brushing Leaf's hand off of his shoulder. Leaf tilted her head to the side.

"Wait, what's your costume for the party?" She asked. Green shook his head.

"Lyra decided to change the theme of the party to Alice in Wonderland and she gave me this outfit." He said, pulling out the outfit he wore in Leaf's dream. Leaf's face fell.

"Oh."


End file.
